When There was Me and You
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Roxas has feelings for Namine, but doesn't feel them being returned. He makes up for his loneliness by having a slut as a girlfriend, but not knowing she's a slut. How will Namine feel? R&R Please!
1. The Beginning Story

**Namine and Roxas go to Twilight High.**

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Namine," Roxas greeted as he walked up to the blonde girl.

"Good morning, Roxas," Namine greeted back, "Say, did you study for the Chemistry test? It's today, you know."

"I sure did. Phew, a lot of studying!" He smiled cheesily but then heaved a sigh. "Namine, I have to tell you something. Something REALLY important." He felt his heart start to crack like thin ice.

"What is it?" Namine asked, worry in her cerulean eyes. She closed her locker and listened intently.

"I...I can't go on like this. It's killing me inside!"

Namine tilted her head, confused. "Huh? What do you mean by that? Go on like what?"

Roxas shook his head, understanding that Namine didn't get the hint. "Never mind. Uh...listen. I have to go, okay? I'll see you after school, Namine." He left and waved goodbye.

Namine watched Roxas walk away and disappear from view. "What did he mean by that?" she asked herself, "Did...did I do something wrong?"

"Guess what girls?" Namine heard Neyla, the school prep/slut, say, "Roxas is next!" She squealed along with the other girls. "I can't help it! He's just too hot! Major!" She had long brown hair and scarlet eyes.

Namine stood frozen, pretending like she wasn't listening. _Next? What does she mean by that? _

"Protection or no protection?" one of Neyla's peeps asked slyly.

Neyla rolled her eyes. "Protection, you idiot!"

Namine 's eyes widened. She held her books against her chest tightly and ran for her classroom.

----------------------------------------------

After school ended, Namine waited for Roxas in front of his classroom to tell him about what Neyla had just said. She was devastated when she saw him come out with Neyla held protectively by his arm. She forced a smile.

"Hey, Namine," Roxas said, sounding a bit sad, "This is Neyla. My...uh...girlfriend."

Namine was even more shocked. _When did this happen? Oh, if only he knew how many times she did IT he wouldn't be with her. But I can't ruin their relationship now. _"That's wonderful," she lied.

"Care to walk me home, Roxas?" Neyla asked sweetly, batting her long eyelashes.

Roxas looked at Namine.

Namine nodded. "Don't worry, Roxas," she mumbled, "I'll be fine. Besides...she's your girlfriend now." She struggled to keep her smile on and turned around to leave. "See you." She slowly walked away, eyes fixed to the ground.

Roxas felt guilty...and depressed. _Namine... _He looked back down at Neyla and smiled. "I guess I can spare a few minutes," he chuckled and walked the brunette home.


	2. Letting You Go Hurts Me

Namine was at the deserted Sandlot, moping. She walked around kicking rocks that were in the way and sighed. "Roxas and I usually hang out together during Saturdays," she muttered to herself sadly, "But now that he has a girlfriend..." She trailed off and faced the wall.

Roxas ran down the stairs from the Back Alley and arrived at the Sandlot. "See you later, Neyla!" he shouted. He continued to laugh until he saw a very familiar blonde girl in a tight, white dress wearing baby blue sandals. His heart sank when he said, "Namine?"

Namine gasped. She was really hoping that Roxas wouldn't notice her. She toook a quick glimpse at him and ran to Tram Common.

"Namine!" Roxas called once more and ran after her.

Namine ran up the slope and then through the shops. She never turned back, no matter how many times Roxas called her name and pleaded her to stop. She kept running and running, but then halted in front of the huge hole in the wall.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted as he started to catch up to her.

Namine took in a breath of air and dashed into the dark, gloomy woods. "Leave me alone, Roxas," she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her, "Please!" She tripped on a root and fell on the ground, scraping her knees a bit. She grunted as she got up and headed for the mansion.

Roxas saw Namine enter the abandoned mansion and followed. "Namine!" he called again as he barged into the big house, "Where are you?" He looked around. It was empty, dark, and quiet. Dusty as well. "Namine?" His voice echoed throughout the old walls. He walked up the stairs and decided to check the white room. His heart pounded wildly when he saw a blood trail leading to the very room he was trying to get to.

Namine sat in her chair, treating the wound on her arm. As she was running in the mansion, she slashed her arm by passing a broken blade. "Sssss!" she hissed as she tried to stop the blood from flowing too fast. The pain was almost unbearable.

"Namine..." Roxas' concerned voice soothed, "Are you okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Namine flinched at his touch. "Stop," she whimpered, "I-it hurts." She closed her eyes and removed her hand from the wound.

Roxas' eyes widened at the sight of blood on the young girl's hand...and arm. "Hold on." He took a piece of cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around her arm carefully. "That should help a bit. We need to get you back home so that we can treat that."

Namine laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

Namine turned around to face the blonde boy. "Don't you get it, Roxas? This IS my home. Always has, always will."

Roxas was flabbergasted. "What? But then, why did you always ask me to just leave you at Tram...oh. I see." He smacked himself on his forehead. "I'm such an idiot! But Namine, that's dangerous! Coming here all by yourself everyday for another two years? I won't have it! Dusks and Heartless could attack you!"

"No they won't," Namine mumbled, "They no longer come here since their work was done years ago. I'm safe here." She stood up and exited the room.

Roxas followed her to the Dining Room and watched her heal herself with some ointment. "You okay?"

Namine nodded.

"Why...Namine?" Roxas asked sadly, "Why do you always like to be alone?"

"I was destined to be that way." Namine felt like her arm was on fire. She quickly blew on it and closed the bottle of herbal ointment. "I was never meant to be the type of person who deserved company...even though I wanted it so badly."

Roxas looked at her sympathetically.

Namine saw Roxas' expression and forced a small giggle. "Don't worry. I'm used to the isolation and darkness. It's no big deal. You should consider yourself lucky that you have the ability and privilage to have friends and make them. Enjoy your life, Roxas. Don't let me drag you down on your relationships. I'd feel really guilty if I did such a thing."

Roxas looked down at the ground. "Yeah. I guess. But you NEVER drag me down, Namine. You're always there for me, you always make me believe in myself, and you...you make my life worth living."

Namine smiled at Roxas. "Thanks."

"Why did you run away from me?" Roxas blurted.

Namine searched her mind for an aliby. "I-I had this...um...drawing I didn't want you to see. It was so awful!" She laughed nervously as she placed a bandage on her wound.

"But your drawings are never awful," Roxas protested, "And I didn't even see you carrying your sketch book!" He crossed his arms.

Namine sweatdropped. "I uh...was...carrying a...um...small one! Yeah! That's it! I left it in the white room and no I am not showing it to you!"

Roxas was suspicious, but decided to let it slide. "Mmm...okay."

"You'd better go," Namine murmured, her pain in her chest growing, "Neyla's probably waiting for you at the Sandlot." She took out something from a small box on the table. "Turn around," she said, walking up to Roxas.

Roxas, knowing that he could trust Namine, turned around. "Huh?" he asked when he felt something being shoved down his back pocket.

Namine led him out the door. "Don't look at what I gave you until you reach Tram Common, promise?" She gave him a hopeful smile.

Roxas nodded. "Promise."

-----------------------------------------

Roxas stepped out of the hole and sighed. "Now," he muttered, reaching his back pocket, "What did Namine put in there?" He took the item out and found that it was a condom package with a small note attached to it. He blushed and read the note.

_Roxas, I don't want to tell you why I gave this to you. But just enjoy IT with Neyla, okay? I'm not stopping you. Just have fun. _

_- Namine_

Roxas crumpled up the note, feeling guilty and upset. "Why would she think I'd do IT with Neyla?" Roxas thought out loud. He threw the foiled package on the ground and angrily headed for the Sandlot.

-----------------------------------------

"Hi, Roxas!" Neyla cheered when she saw her boyfriend approach her. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

Roxas reacted by hastily pulling away. "Hi," he grumbled.

Neyla pouted. "What's wrong? Something make you mad today?" She smiled mischieviously. "I bet a kiss would make it all better." She cupped his cheek and leaned up to kiss the very shocked blonde.

Roxas stood frozen. _What the-?_

-----------------------------------------

_It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside._

_I'm standing here, but all I want...is to be over there._

Namine sadly watched the young couple share their kiss from afar. A few teardrops fell from her shimmering blue eyes as she tried to keep a smile on. "I'm happy for you...Roxas," she whispered, her voice shaking. "Though, following you was a bad idea. It only broke me into smaller pieces."

_Why did I let myself believe miracles could happen?_

_'Cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care._

She wiped away her tears and ran back to the mansion unnoticed. "Isolation isn't loneliness," she told herself, "Just a test in your emotions. Be strong, Namine. Be...strong. You don't need Roxas to get through life. You can make it on your own just fine."


	3. Mansion Catastrophies

Roxas pulled away from Neyla, trying to keep himself from wiping his mouth. "Uh...sorry," he apologized, "I'm not ready for that yet." He took three steps back and looked down in shame and embarrassment.

Neyla felt her cheeks heat up with fury, but calmly said, "It's okay. I understand." She turned and left. "See you in school, Roxas."

Roxas waited until he was sure Neyla was gone, and wiped his mouth and spat at the ground in disgust. "That was really unplanned!" he growled. He looked up at the sky and went off to re-visit Namine.

---------------------------------------------------

Namine sat by herself in the dark Library, huddled against the cold wall. Her tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably and her body shuddered as a reaction.

_I thought you were my fairytale...a dream when I'm not sleeping._

_A wish upon a star that's coming true._

She sadly mumbled the last few of her thoughts. "But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth. When there was me and you." She shakily took in a breath of air and exhaled it in a sob.

----------------------------------------------------

Roxas looked around the mansion. He first went to the white room, but didn't find Namine there. "That's weird," he muttered and headed down the hall, towards the library. His heart pounded faster when he heard snivels and whispers behind the library door. "Namine?" He reached for the knob and opened it to reveal a young girl at a corner with her head down, choking and sniffing.

Namine heard Roxas' voice and looked up, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying. "Roxas!" she squeaked. She quickly wiped her eyes dry. "W-what are you...d-doing here?" She brought her knees up to her chest, not knowing that she was showing a sign of fear and helplessness.

Roxas looked at Namine, worry and shock in his eyes. "Namine!" he shouted, "What happened?" He ran over to her and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder for comfort. "Are you okay?"

Namine nodded weakly and averted her gaze from him. "Just fine," she grumpily replied. Her light blonde bangs covered her face, hiding its porcelain color and soft texture. Her rose pink lips moved and mouthed a repeated, "Just fine."

_I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing._

_And when you smiled you made me feel like I could sing along._

_But then you went and changed the words._

"Now my heart is empty," Namine thought out loud in a hushed whisper, "I'm only left with used-to-be's and once upon a song."

Roxas barely heard what Namine said, and asked hopefully, "What'd you say?"

Namine realized that she was speaking out her thoughts again and looked up at Roxas apologetically. "I-I'm sorry. I said, 'It used to be nice when I was still able to sing a song.' I used to sing when I was young." She faked a smile and stood up.

Roxas knew that Namine was lying, but decided to let it go. "Oh." He then remembered his 'present' and asked, "Namine, why did you give me a...you know." He blushed a bit.

Namine knew what he was talking about and laughed softly. She walked past him and walked towards the white room. "I thought you and Neyla-" she started.

"Neyla and I were NOT going to do IT, okay?" Roxas interrupted angrily, "Why would you ever think that?"

Namine sighed and opened the door to the white room. "I'm sorry, Roxas. But I just can't tell you the reason!" She ran to her chair and sat down.

Roxas ran over to her and asked irritatedly, "Namine, what are you hiding from me?"

Namine remained slient and kept her eyes from coming in contact with his.

"Namine!" Roxas shouted and shook the girl in an attempt to 'wake' her up. "Please, tell me! What is it that you know that I don't?"

"Some things are better left unsaid," Namine mumbled angrily, "Just...leave. Leave me alone."

"I don't want to," Roxas protested, letting Namine go, "I don't want to see you alone and depressed. I want to see you happy, social...alive."

Namine laughed, wiping her damp eyes. "I'm not depressed...even though I am alone. I'm happy being here all by myself. Drawing, reading books..."

"Namine! Look at the place you live in! It's broken down, empty, and a mess! Not to mention it has no electricity! What can be so cheerful about this mansion? There's hardly anything left here!"

Namine looked up at Roxas, wide-eyed and trembling.

"Ugh! Forget it! You live however you want to, Namine. You hardly seem to care about yourself...or notice the people around you that care how you live your life!" His blue eyes darkened with rage as he bellowed over the frightened girl.

"I don't have a life, Roxas," Namine managed to utter out, "At least...I used to."

Roxas heard her soft, timid tone and calmed down. "What do you mean?" he asked in a quieter tone.

"When there was me and you," Namine answered in a whisper. She smiled innocently. "Those were the times that I still had a life."

Roxas absorbed her words, and then it hit him. "This is about Neyla...isn't it?"

Namine felt her heart skip many beats. "N-no...it's not," she lied, "It's just that...we seemed to grow apart over the years, that's all. I guess I just miss the good times we had." She giggled. "But, hey. That's what growing up's all about, right? We can't actually expect to be together forever."

Roxas bit his lip at the last sentence. He nodded sadly.

"Good." Namine stood up and took Roxas' hand. She placed something in it and said, "Don't let me be a burden, Roxas. Live a free life...not one that is concealed." She smiled cheerfully at him.

Roxas looked down at his now closed hand. "This isn't another one...is it?" he asked nervously.

Namine laughed. "No. Just promise to keep it with you at all times, okay? It's one of my most beloved posessions. It can never be replaced." She released his hand.

Roxas nodded and said, "Thanks, Namine." before leaving.

Namine watched Roxas walk back to the woods from the window. She saw him turn around to get one last look at her and blushed. She mouthed a "See you soon" and waved goodbye.

Roxas smiled and continued his departure. He remembered the item Namine gave him and opened his hand to see what it was. "Wow," he whispered. It was the blue crystal orb that he and Namine lost two months ago. "She must've found it." After getting through the dark forest, he ran out of the hole and into Tram Common, a bright smile on his face.

Neyla peeked out from behind a building, scowling. She just saw Roxas run out of the hole...smiling, and was not very happy about it. "Wonder what he was up to?" she asked herself slyly and walked into the woods. She finally came to a path and ended up at the gate of the Old Mansion. "I bet this was where he came from." She boldly made her way through the fallen pillars.

Namine looked up from her work when she heard something break outside. She ran to her window and gasped when she saw a very angry Neyla making her way to the entrance. Her mind raced for an idea as Neyla came closer and closer. "I got it!" she finally exclaimed and went to her closet. She found a robe, similar to the black ones Organization 13 wore, only it was snowy white. "This should do quite well."

Neyla finally made it to the door and barged in. She angrily looked around, glaring at each wall and corner. "Alright!" she shouted, "Whoever's here, come out right now! I have a score to settle with you!"

"Hhhhhoooaaahhh..." a breathing echoed eerily, "Hhhhhhhh..."

Neyla looked up and saw a white-robed person. She took it as a ghost and turned pale. "W-what the-"

Namine, the white-robed person, held her hand out and hissed hoarsely, "Leave me be...or be cursed for all eternity!" Her hand started to glow.

Neyla gathered the last bit of her courage and asked, "A-are you the one who's always with MY Roxas?" Her eyes shot sharp glares.

Namine increased her dark magic, sending things flying all around the room. "I said leave!" she hissed venomously. She struggled to remain standing and to keep her dark magic working. "Leave!"

Neyla screamed as objects flew by her and ran outside. "Don't hurt me!" she begged as she disappeared into the woods.

Namine sighed and dropped all of the objects. Using the last of her energy, she closed the doors. She took off her hood and looked around. Her vision was blurry and she was sweating due to fatigue. "I'm not as absorbed in the dark...as I used to be." She held onto the rails as she made her way down the stairs, but collapsed and rolled all the way down to the floor- unconscious.


	4. Mansion Catastrophies 2

**The Next Day...**

Roxas walked down Station Heights, on his way to Tram Common to go visit Namine. It was a cloudless day, the sun was bright, and the breeze was cool and serene. "Nothing can go wrong today," he sighed. The blue orb he received yesterday hung around his neck, bound by light chains. As he passed by the Necklace shop in Tram Common, he saw Neyla talking to some of her peeps. He decided to pretend that he didn't notice her.

"Oh my gosh!" Neyla screamed, enough for Roxas to hear even though she didn't notice him walk by, "That mansion is totally wack! Creep meter on high!" She placed a hand on her forehead dramatically. "I was almost killed by that person in white..."

"Ohhh!" the other girls moaned, pitying the over-reacting brunette, "That's soo brave for a girl like you!"

Roxas heard every word and dashed off towards the mansion. _Aw man! If anything happened to Namine, it'd all be my fault! Please be okay. _He ran and ran, ignoring the sharp branches of the trees as he ran through the woods. He finally arrived at the gate of the Old Mansion and avoided the pillars. Much to his dismay, he tripped on one and fell down. He grunted in annoyance as he got up and opened the big doors. "Namine!" He looked towards the stairs to his left and saw a white-robed figure lying on the ground...with strands of blonde hair peeking out.

_Oh, no... Please don't be her! _Roxas nervously approached the fallen person and turned it over. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Namine. Her hair was in disarray, her eyes were closed tightly, and her body almost lifeless looking. "Namine!" he called and shook her. He received no response of awakening and decided to carry her up to the white room.

--------------------------------------------------

_Namine looked around, her eyes wide in fright. "Where am I?" she asked herself, her voice echoing around the pitch black world she was in. She felt like her soul had just left her body...and her mind going numb. Hypnotized...dying._

_"Wake up, Namine," a warm, deep voice called out to her, "You're not ready to go on yet." _

_Namine's pale blue eyes started to droop, but she forced herself to keep them open. "That voice..." she whispered, "I-it's so...familiar." She reached out, trying to find the person who was speaking to her. "Where are you?"_

_A flash of light appeared, blinding Namine. "Wake Up!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Namine's eyes snapped open, her chest rising up and down rapidly- showing that she was frightened and shocked. She instantly shut her eyes tight again and scowled when she felt her head throb with pain.

"Namine!" Roxas stated with relief, "Thank goodness you're okay. You are okay, right?"

Namine recognized the voice right away and asked, "Roxas?" She opened her eyes and glanced to her left, seeing the blonde smiling at her nervously. "What are you...where am I?" She sat up, her head in her hand.

"You're in the white room. I brought you up here because I found you unconscious on the floor just down the stairs. Are you feeling alright now?"

Namine nodded and stood up. She found that she was still wearing the white robe and quickly took it off, shivering a bit as the cold air blew onto her exposed skin. "Glad that's over," she murmured.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

Namine rubbed her arm. "Your girlfriend can be quite a pain, you know that? She just came barging into the mansion like she owned it. Did you tell her about this place?" Her eyes showed hurt and pain as she asked Roxas the question.

"What? No! She must've seen me come out of that hole yesterday. I would never tell anyone that you lived here...or anything about this place. I promise."

The two panicked when they heard the doors downstairs open and a lot of girls murmuring. "Oh no!" Namine squeaked, her eyes begging Roxas for his help.

Roxas looked down at the white robe and put it on. "Cool. It fits." He put on his hood and took Namine's hand. "C'mon. And try to keep up with my pace."

---------------------------------------------------

"This is the place," Neyla declared. The girls gasped.

"What was that?" a girl asked, pointing upwards at the mid-hall. A white figure ran by.

"That's the ghost!" Neyla exclaimed, pointing at it accusingly.

"Lets go get it, girls!" a braver, bolder girl ordered. Before anyone knew it, there was a mob of angry girls chasing the 'ghost'. "Chhhaaarrggggeee!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Roxas made it to the library door and pushed Namine inside, dashing in after. He then closed the door behind him and blocked it with a chair. "Hurry, Namine!" he urged as the girl started to draw on the desk. The door pounded.

Namine finished drawing and ran back to Roxas. The floor ahead flashed brightly and revealed some stairs and a secret room down below. Namine was about to head for the stairs, but Roxas took her by the waist and jumped down. "I've gotcha!" he informed as they landed on the hard floor. They ran inside the Computer room and the floor reappeared above them.

Neyla and her girls managed to open the door and shouted, "Aha!" They sweatdropped when they found nothing but a plain old library room.

"That's totally messed up!" Neyla shrieked in her high-pitched voice. She rolled her eyes and left the mansion with the girls.

---------------------------------------------------

Roxas and Namine sat down on the cold floor, panting. The computers beeped and made confusing tones, and the cold breeze blew through the room...echoeing.

"You sure do run fast," Namine complimented and stood up. She held out her hand to Roxas.

"Um...thanks," Roxas uttered and took her hand. He nervously stood up and looked around. "So...now what? We're stuck in a computer room with computers that don't even work."

"They do work. And the girls should be out by now."

"How do you know that?"

"I know Neyla," Namine mumbled, "She doesn't even have enough patience to wait in a line with two people ahead of her." Roxas laughed, making her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you laughing? You should be mad at me for insulting your girlfriend."

Roxas stopped laughing and admitted, "Namine, to tell the truth...I don't really like Neyla."

"Then why did you have a relationship with her and kiss her at that?"

"I only did it to...wait! How did you know we kissed?" Roxas frowned. "Were you spying on us?"

Namine blushed and started for the door. "I...needed to tell you something before you left yesterday and I found you and Neyla kissing. I decided to give you two some privacy so I left." She climbed up the stairs with Roxas following behind.

"Was that why you were crying when I visited you for the second time?" Roxas felt himself getting excited.

Namine stopped. _That was the reason...but I can't tell him that. I really can't. _She tucked a few strands of hair behind her right ear and whispered, "N-no, Roxas. I hurt myself that day." She continued up and placed her palm at a particular place on the wall. A flash of light appeared above the two and revealed the library.

"Namine?" Roxas asked, though feeling kind of miserable, "Do you...uh...wanna hang out with me today? I really don't have anything to do and I could really use some company."

Namine smiled at him. "Sure. I'd love to spend the day with you."


	5. A Day Together

Neyla walked around Tram Common, swaying her hair as she went. She gaped in shock when she saw two very familiar blondes hanging out by the Moogle Shop. "Roxas!" she screeched, "What are you doing?" She stomped over to him and gave Namine a piercing glare.

"Neyla?" Roxas asked, confused, "What are you doing...here?" He looked over at Namine nervously and she returned his expression.

Neyla huffed. "Shopping of course. But look what I found instead- You cheating on me!"

Namine sweatdropped and stuttered, "He w-wasn't cheating on...y-you. I'm just a close f-friend...of his. He couldn't find you today so he decided to hang out with me." She smiled her passive smile.

Neyla smiled at what she just heard from Namine and said, "That's good to hear." She hooked her arm around Roxas' and started to take him away. "He found me now and he's going to spend time with his GIRLFRIEND." Her emerald eyes twinkled happily.

Namine forced a smile. When Neyla turned around, she sighed sadly and turned around to head back to the mansion. "So much for spending the day together," she mumbled to herself.

Roxas turned his head around a bit to catch a glimpse of Namine slowly walking down the streets, towards the hole in the wall. He frowned and stopped in his tracks.

Neyla felt herself being yanked back a bit and looked up at Roxas. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

Roxas 'unhooked' his arm from hers and said, "Sorry, Neyla. But...I promised Namine that I'd spend the day with her today."

Neyla scowled. "Break the promise. You're spending the day with ME!"

Roxas glared at her. "You can't tell me what to do, Neyla. I have my own free will and life. You can understand if I want to spend time with my best friend...right?"

Neyla faked a smile. "Of couse I do," she hummed seductively and tapped him on the shirt. "I'll see you later, Roxas. Have fun." She turned around and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine was only a few yards away from the hole when she heard Roxas call, "Namine!" She turned around and frowned in confusion. "Roxas?"

Roxas stopped in front of her and greeted a cheesy, "Hey."

"W-where's Neyla?" Namine asked.

"I...told her that I promised to spend the day with you. She just said that it was okay and left."

"Thats not like Neyla at all."

Roxas simply shrugged and mumbled, "I know. She's up to something. So...wanna do something now? It's boring just standing around and talking."

Namine rose an eyebrow at his statement and said, "Sure. How about we go to Sunset Terrace? That place sounds promising."

The two agreed and went over to Central Station to ride the train to Sunset Terrace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas and Namine walked down the stairs happily chatting away, unaware of a certain brunette following them with envy.

"I never knew Sea-salt Ice Cream could be so good," Namine chimed as she licked her bar of ice cream, "Now I know why you love it." She smiled.

Roxas finished his bar and threw it in a nearby trash bin. He licked his lips and remarked, "Sea-salt's my favorite. They're really good."

Namine was about to get a second lick, but felt herself being pushed roughly. "Ah!" she squeaked as her bar slid down her white dress, creating a solid line of blue across it. "Oh no." She ran her finger on the blue stain and whimpered, "My dress is stained."

Roxas frowned and took a hankerchief out of his pocket. "Here," he said, handing it to Namine, "This should help a bit. Once we get to the fountain, you can wash off the stain."

Namine smiled. "Thanks."

Neyla scowled at their recovery and hissed to herself, "Dangit!" She angrily kicked the wall she was hiding behind and stubbed her toe. "Ow!" she cried. She saw the two turn her way and quickly limped off somewhere else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did I have to agree with your silly suggestion?" Namine whined. She had her back to Roxas and was soaking wet inside the fountain. "White and water just don't mix! Especially if the white's on you!"

Roxas blushed furiously and mumbled, "Well...a-at least the stain's gone...?" He smiled chessily.

Namine splashed some water on him and huffed. "But I'm soaking wet. I can't walk in public with a...transparent look. It's just so wrong!" She squeezed some water from her hair and sighed. "What am I going to do?"

Roxas spat out some water and wiped his damp face. "Well you could've just asked and not dump me with water," he stated, "Why not just ask someone for a towel or something?" He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Are you crazy? We can't just go around asking random people for a towel! That's rude!" She heard footsteps coming and gasped when she saw who it was. "Neyla!"

Roxas couldn't believe what he just heard and turned to see if it really was his girlfriend. Much to his dismay, it was. "N-Neyla," he stuttered, "What brings you here?"

Neyla smirked and revealed a towel from behind her. "Oh, my!" she said mechanically, "Roxas and Namine. What a surprise meeting you two here at the same time." She looked at Namine and offered the towel to Roxas. "You are quite lucky that I have a towel. Gee, what a coinsidence!" She turned around and left with a hasty, "Seeya!"

Roxas hung the towel around his neck. "That was wierd," he said.

Namine felt a cold breeze blow through her body and shivered. "It sounded like it was all rehearsed," she muttered, huddling herself to the wall. She gasped when she felt something warm and soft drape over her and looked up. "Huh?"

"You're more soaked than I am," Roxas laughed, "C'mon. It's getting late. I'll just return the towel to Neyla when I get the chance."

Namine smiled. "Thanks." She stood up and stepped out of the fountain, not caring about the people who looked at her with amused expressions.

Neyla peeked out from behind the wall just in time to see the two enter the train. "Too busy to spend the day with your girlfriend, Roxas?" she asked herself angrily, "Too busy with her?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas walked Namine into the mansion and watched her disappear into the white room. He sat down on the floor and held his head. "Man," he groaned, "What am I gonna tell Neyla?"

"I thought you left already," Namine's voice hummed.

Roxas quickly stood up and saw Namine standing by the room with a dry dress on, sadly looking down at him. "Huh? Oh...um..I... That was fast." He joined her in the white room.

"Tomorrow will be okay," Namine insisted, trying her best to cheer up Roxas, "Just tell Neyla that you accidentally pushed me into the water." She gave him a smile, but he didn't return it. "It'll be alright."

Roxas shook his head. "I know. It's just that...I..." He sighed. "I feel terrible of how our relationship is turning out. It's rocky and crooked."

"Don't beat yourself for such a thing," Namine squeaked, "After all, you still remember that promise right? That we made to each other a long time ago? That we'd be friends forever? As long as we keep that promise, our relationship will turn out smooth and soft like a velvet cloth." She placed his hand on his as a gesture of comfort.

Roxas felt her hand and took it into his, squeezing it gently. "But what if I don't want us to be friends forever, Namine?" he cried, looking at her sadly, "What if we could be something more?" He leaned forward, his face a few inches away from hers. "What if?"

Namine was shocked at the blonde's reaction and gasped a bit. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, "Something more? We're...best friends, Roxas. Always had been, always will." She felt his hold tighten, but it wasn't painful. She felt happiness surround her for the first time in three days. She wasn't aware of his close distance.

"But, Namine..." Roxas started, "I...I..." He leaned closer...closer... _I love you. Please give me a chance to prove it to you. Please._

Namine felt herself lean forward as well, but then stopped when her senses came back to her. _No... He's with Neyla now. _She pulled back, her lips almost brushing against his. "Is there a problem with us just being best friends?" she asked when she saw him retreat after her.

Roxas felt like he was in a roller coaster at that moment. First he rose, but then he dropped. _It was so close! So damn close! Ugh! _He shook his head and whispered, "No. Sorry." He realized what time it was and headed for the door. "I have to go. See you in school tomorrow, Namine." He smiled and left.

When Namine was sure that he was gone, she broke into a sob. "It was so close!" she screamed, though it was muffled by her hand on her mouth, "Just mere centimeters!" She relaxed and said in a softer tone, "But I can never do such a thing. I probably scared him because it was all one-sided." She went to the window and looked up at the glistening stars. "Goodnight...Roxas."


	6. Final Seeing

Roxas sat up in bed and turned off his beeping alarm clock. "It's too early," he groaned and fell back on the matress, sighing. He opened his eyes and found that his room was still as dark as night. "Huh? What's going on?" He hopped out of bed and looked at his watch. "Three AM? I didn't set my clock to three AM!"

"But I did," Neyla's voice purred. She stepped out from the dark corner of the room and smirked. "Good morning."

Roxas couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Neyla? How'd you get in here? Better yet, WHY are you in here? At this time?" He was flustered.

Neyla walked towards him and pushed him back on the bed. "I've got my reasons."

Roxas' eyes widened. _This can't be happening! Not with her!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9:15 a.m.**

Nmaine closed her locker and looked around. _I wonder where Roxas is? School starts in five minutes. _Right on cue, Roxas appeared from around the corner and was walking towards her. "Roxas!" Namine gasped when he just brushed his shoulder against hers and walked past her. "Huh?"

"What's wrong, Nami-dweeb?" Neyla asked from behind, straightening her hair. "Upset that Roxas ignored you?" She smirked devilishly.

"What did you do to him?" Namine asked, "That's not the Roxas I know!" Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

Neyla just let out a "Hah!" and gave Namine a small paper. "Read it and do what it says...DORK!" She huffed and left.

Namine read the writing on the paper. "Meet at the auditorium after school," she said out loud. The bell finally rang. "I'll be there, Neyla. And when I am there, you'd better have a good explanation to why Roxas is acting this way!"

The whole day went by with Roxas ignoring Namine. She hung out by herself and anxiously waited for school to be over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine walked into the auditorium and looked around. No one was inside. "Neyla?" she called, "Are you in here? It's Namine!" All of a sudden, the screen flashed and showed a small 'film'. Namine recognized the two shadows in the bed and gasped. "N-no!" She dropped the paper she was holding and ran outside crying. _This isn't real! It can't be real! It just can't be!_

Inside the projectery room, Neyla and the girls giggled mischievously. "That totally got her!" Neyla snickered, her eyes glinting.

Roxas walked down Tram Common and saw Namine run past him, nearly knocking him down as she did. "Namine?" exclaimed and ran after her.

Namine leaned on a wall to catch her breath. She didn't even notice Roxas in her haste. "How could this be?" she panted, "Why? Why them?" She ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to cool herself down.

"Namine!" Roxas called once more and found her on the wall. He walked up to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

Nmaine felt her heart skip thousands of beats and her body flare up. She glared at the blonde and hissed, "What's wrong? Don't you DARE ask me 'What's wrong?'! You know exactly what's wrong, Roxas! I saw you and Neyla do it!" She tried to run away, but was quickly stopped when she felt Roxas' strong hands stop her. "Let me go!"

"Neyla and I...? What?" Roxas couldn't believe his ears. "Neyla and I never did it! She-"

Namine squirmed free and tripped backwards, her head hitting the wall. "Ugh!" she grunted, but ignored the pain, "I don't wanna hear any of your lame excuses! You ignored me the whole day, did it with Neyla..." She sighed and calmed down. "I-I just have to get back home, okay? I have a lot of homework to do and it's about to rain and I-" Her eyes widened when she heard thunder clap and water sprinkle on her face. She looked up and found that it had already rained. "Just great," she mumbled sarcastically.

Roxas looked down at the petite girl. "Namine..." he started.

"Roxas," Namine cut him off, "I REALLY have to get home. I'm soaking wet, I have a lot of homework waiting to be done, I also have to cook dinner, and I-" She was silenced when Roxas placed his lips on hers in a light kiss. Her heart started to beat rapidly and uncontrollably. _W-what's going on? Why is he kissing me? _She tried to scream, but no sound came out.

Roxas broke the kiss and looked up at the pouring sky, his damp blond hair glistening from the street lights. "I wanted to tell you sooner," he confessed, "That I love you, and that I never did it with Neyla." He saw a very shocked look on Namine's face and smiled a bit. "I was never even in school."

"Aaarrggghhhh!" Neyla screamed and stomped towards the couple, "I hate you guys! No matter what I try, I can never get you two seperated! I am your girlfriend, Roxas! Why do you spend more time with her than you do with me?" She swayed her hair and walked around with a proud pose. "I'm beautiful, pretty, and cute. What does she have that I don't, huh?"

"Everything that you don't," Roxas replied, his eyes darkening, "Namine's smart, talented, and very unique. At the same time, her beauty is both inside and outside...unlike you." He placed his hands in his pockets. "Tell me what you did to me this morning, Neyla."

Neyla smirked. "Why should I?"

"Thanks for the fun this morning, Neyla!" a guy called out. It was Rick. He had spiky hair that was similar to Roxas' style except that it was darker, and his eyes were sapphire blue.

Roxas got some very conclusive ideas and said, "Rick! What's up, bro?" He made a cool pose and they knuckle-handshaked.

"Roxas, my man!" Rick replied excitedly, "What's up?" he laughed heartedly and looked at Namine. "Sweet chic."

Roxas ignored his last comment and asked, "So what fun did you and Neyla have this morning?"

Neyla shook her head frantically. "No! Rick, don't say a-" Too late.

"It was awesome, dude!" Rick shouted, "Neyla put you in the closet after drugging you and the she let me in the room. There, we had our fun. I didn't really care if she was doing this just to make a film, I was just so excited!" He gave Neyla a goofy smile. "Then, she paid me to act like you for the whole day and ignore Namine! Cool, huh?"

Neyla turned bright red and fumed, "Liar! Roxas, don't listen to a single thing he says!"

Roxas simply smiled and said, "We're done, Neyla. And it's not just because you cheated on me to get to Namine. I'm not in love with you."

Namine blushed a bit and gasped. _He's...not? But then, why would he kiss her and then... What? _She looked up at the sky and remembered that it was still raining when she felt cold liquid pour on her rapidly, her clothes absorbing the moist. "Roxas..." she whispered, low enough so that he couldn't hear her.

Neyla looked at Roxas in shock and then at Namine. "You're in love with her, aren't you?' she asked, pointing at Namine accusingly. She received a nod and fumed, "I can't believe you! No one dumps me! I dump them! This will totally ruin my hot reputation! Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration and ran away with Rick following her.

Namine finally got the courage to speak up and asked, "You're really in love with me, Roxas?"

"I always had been," Roxas answered, "I was just afraid that I might be coming too fast for you and scare you away. I don't plan in doing that, Namine." He held her hand. "I'm sorry I never told you before...and that I went out with Neyla. I was just so upset with myself for not telling you that I accepted to be her boyfriend. Again, I'm sorry."

As if on cue, the rain stopped and the skies began to clear. Sunlight seeped through the light grey clouds and fell upon all of Tram Common. Namine smiled and swept her wet bangs with her hand. "Roxas, I have a confession to make, too. I love you. Like you, I was afraid to tell you my feelings. So...forgive and forget?"

Roxas leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Oh, we'll forgive alright," he muttered, "But we won't forget." He wrapped his left arm around her slender waist and pulled her into a deeper kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The ending was stupid and pure fluff. How lame. Sorry if you hate it. Just please don't flame me. I usually hold very bad grudges. You've been warned. -Smiles Innocently-**


End file.
